Learning To Love
by MoreThenMyself
Summary: This is a marraige law fiction, involving HG/BW, it's my first with that pairing.
1. A Forced Marraige

**Chapter one A Forced Marraige**

True it had started out as a marriage by law, since the wizarding world has lost so many people in the battles. This law contracted the wizard, and witch, who was chosen by the Department Of Magic, forcing the muggle born and half blood to be wed to a pure blood, for three years, and conceive a child within one year. That went for pure blood widowers.

I lost my first wife, first love, during one of the battles. She had fought protecting her sister, and in turn lost my child which she had been pregnant with what would had been our first child. I told myself I would never fall in love, then the law took place two months after the light side won.

My brothers Fred, Percy, and Ron had died in battle also, leaving behind George (Fred twin), Ginny, Charlie, and the honorary Weasley Children, Harry, and Hermione. Harry, and my sister were one of the lucky ones, because the ministry allowed the two to be husband, and wife.

Charlie turned out marrying some muggle born named Mandy, who worked in Romania with him, at the dragon resort.

George married a half blood named Anya Simmer's, who was from Switzerland, who turned out to be the best thing to happen to him, both had the same type of humor.

Last, but certainly not least, Hermione Granger, who was paired up with yours truly. It wasn't like she had asked to be my wife, but since I barely lost my wife and unborn child, I was angry. I was thinking of all my losses, and didn't stop to think about what she lost. She lost her first love, my youngest brother, she lost Ron, apparently they were planning on getting married after the war was won. Ron had died fighting to protect her. He died a hero in her book, and my book as well.

The only ways you weren't ruled to marry, was if you were already married with children (yes for those who didn't have children after five years of being married to their spouse were forced to divorce), and if you were comatose, or already buried six feet below ground.

**The Engagement**

I was sitting in my mom's living room, staring into the fire place, had just got the parchment indicating my matches name. 'This can't bloody well be happening."

My mom came down the steps, with an equally angered Hermione, who had in her hand the same looking parchment. My mom was trying to calm the witch down, "Hermione, it ­

could be worse, you could have ended up being married to the Malfoy's, Crabbe's, or Goyle's."

"I know, but I just lost Ron, and Bill just lost his wife, not fair to either one of us to be stuck with one another," Hermione hadn't yet looked in my direction, but my mother had.

My mom smiled at me, not letting the witch in her arm know, as they walked through to the kitchen, "I agree, but I am just happy you are going to be a real part of the Weasley's clan still," she sat the girl in the chair at the table, with her back still facing my direction, and went to get her a cup of tea.

"I was going to marry Ron, but damn Voldemort killed that dream," She clenched the parchment still in hand, tightly in her fist, "I don't think I could love someone after Ron."

Mom smiled as she carried in the tray, with three cups upon it, then looked at me, "Have a seat Billy, please?"

Hermione's body tensed at the sound of my name, she tried to look away from me, as I slowly took a seat at the table, "Bill."

"Hermione," I acknowledged her in the same tone she used, not one of hate, but a tone one would use if greeting a person just to be polite, I looked at my mom, "When do Harry and Ginny get back from the honeymoon?"

Hermione broke down in another fit of tears, and tried to hide them, behind her cup. I admit she wasn't the worse person to be married to, she was smart, brave, and someone that would make any wizard happy, Merlin knows my youngest brother spoke volumes of her, during his time at Hogwarts in his letters.

"Hermione, I know that neither of us want this, but I think the sooner we make this final, the sooner we could go on with this some what pretend marriage," I leaned in towards her, and rested my hand over her hand, "I think this is temporary idea, and it won't last the law, but till then we will have to play the parts of husband, and wife."

She pulled her hand from mine, and glared, "I will marry you as soon as possible, I agree that this law won't last for more than a year, and since we have two months to marry, I rather do it sooner, rather than later."

Mom smiled at me, as she hurried back into the kitchen to attend the soup she had been cooking for the last two hours, "I have the whole wedding planned out already, we could do it this weekend, invite all our-"

"No!" Both Hermione, and I burst in unison, causing my mother to drop her spoon to the floor, and stare at us.

­

I looked at the girl next to me, "Department Of Magic, we'll get married there."

She nodded and looked at my mom, "Molly, I did dream of having a big wedding, with Ron, and now that he is gone, I don't want to over load on a wedding, which was practically forced upon me," She looked at me, with tears streaming down her face, "And I don't want you to forget the wedding you, and your wife had."

I looked at my mother, and smiled, as I pulled the witch beside me in my arms, "We'll see you later mom," I watched as my mom hurried towards us, as I apperated the two of us out of the burrow.

After we got the paperwork, and were married we returned to my home, 'Shell Cottage' and discussed how we were planning on keeping the appearance of our marriage seem real, without feeling as if we were really husband and wife, because in my heart, and was sure hers to, it just was not real.

**First Month**

I knew she was in her bedroom, one of the things we agreed to, okay she suggested without caring what I thought, except the one night a week when we would have sex. I knew that was where she would be, because she hadn't been in the library, and nor was she in the lab she had made inside the basement.

"I know your out there Bill," She shouted from the other side of her closed bedroom door, with venom in her voice, "What do you want?"

I sighed, "I just wanted to see how your feeling?"

"I'm not pregnant," She shouted.

"Oh, okay," I stomped back into my room.

It was something of a routine now, going to her room, checking to see rather she was pregnant or not, and then go back to my normal routine. Both of us relieved that a child would not be coming into this world, where there own mom, and dad didn't even give the other the time of day.

Honestly, I think I know how Professor Snape felt, talking to his students, who cared nothing about what he was saying.

Only time I heard my 'wife' have an actual conversation, was when my mother, or Ginny, and Harry were talking to her. She was a brilliant woman, I knew that, so that was what got me mad, when she just locked herself inside her room just to avoid any unnecessary reason to talk.

­

At first, I personally didn't mind…..


	2. Changes

Our relationship changed during the second month, at my brother George's birthday party, at the Burrow.

She was talking to Oliver, who was one of my brothers friends, and one of the lucky guys who didn't have to be married, due to lack of witch's who were of age, other words he was still on the waiting list. She laughed as he leaned in, and whispered something to her, causing her to blush.

George, and Anya joined in on the conversation, talking about Quidditch, and pranks the twins had pulled while at school. "But the Umbridge incident, was our finest hour," he smiled as Anya rubbed his back, as he went on talking about Fred, and his pranks.

I glared at Oliver, as I stood beside my wife, wrapping an arm around her waist, which I was glad she hadn't pushed away, but instead leaned her head against my shoulder, "You two were always puling pranks, don't think there was a family member who didn't get a prank by you two?"

George grinned, as he remembered something, he looked at his wife, "I remember when Fred, and I turned our younger brothers teddy bear into a spider, he was afraid of them for the longest time after that."

I felt my wife hold onto my waist a little tighter, "You alright, Hermione?"

She wrapped her arms around my waist, and cried as she listened to the stories about my younger brother, "I think I need to get some air," she removed her hands from my waist, and took a hold of my hand, staring at me, "Please?"

I stared at her confused, saying she never usually should affection towards me, anytime except for the night we usually had sex. What surprised me even more, was the fact I let her lead me out towards the lake. "Hermione, I-"

She wrapped her arms around my neck, and pulled my face down into a lustful kiss, then before I had time to realize what happened, she pulled away to stare at me, "Did you like that?"

I brought my hand to my mouth, and looked at her, not sure how to feel at the moment, "Why?"

"For Merlin's sake, we are married, and sleeping in opposite rooms. You know how many times I thought about going to your room, and crawling into bed with you, just to feel your arms around me. Thos are the only nights in the week I don't have nightmares of watching the battle, are right after we, you know," She blushed a little, "I think we should take advantage, and be kind of like friends with benefits, I mean we are married right?"

I nodded. Nice Bill, continue to nod like an idiot.

"Sorry, I shouldn't had said that, you-"

"I don't have nightmares those nights either," I pulled her into my arms, and kissed her forehead.

"Mom wanted me to see if you were alright, but from the looks of it, I think things are," Ginny was heard from behind me, "So, what are you doing?"

I kept my arms around my wife, and turned to glare at my sister, "I was having a moment with my wife," I started leading my wife into the house, as my sister followed me.

Mom was beaming when she saw me, and my wife enter the house, arms wrapped around one another's waist, "Good you two children are doing alright."

My wife pulled out of y arms, and went to hug my mom, "Molly, you don't have to worry about us, we're taking care of each other," she smiled at me, "We're working on a friendship in this 'so' called marriage. I figured it is pointless ignoring each other if we're married."

Mom smiled at me, reaching her free arm towards me, "Come here Bill," she manage to squeeze me in a tight hug, and squashing my wife, who was between the two of us.

"GROUP HUG!" George's voice came from somewhere in behind me, with a whole bunch of laughing, and giggling, as the Weasley clan joined in on the hug.

"Not that I do not enjoy this family bonding," My wife breathed out, "But I can't breathe."

I quickly pulled out of the hug, pulling my wife to freedom with me, and smiled at my family, "So who's going to sing Happy Birthday to George?"

Anya smiled as she wrapped her arms around her husband, "I will sing happy birthday, to my sweetie." She started, "Happy Birthday,-"

All of us continued.

"to you, Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday, dear George,

Happy Birthday, to you!"

As soon as the song was over, dad levitated a large cake out from the kitchen, and placed it on the table, which had been expanded to seat all the friends, and family.

"Banana cream cake, with strawberry's?" George asked knowingly, he looked at the names on the cake, "Hapy twenty second birthday, Fred, and George." He looked at mom, who was crying silent tears, "Thanks mom, went to the grave yard this morning, and left never dying flowers for him to.."

Dad wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder, and smiled at us, "Only our death, will keep us from continuing to celebrate the birth of any of our children."

I smiled at my dad, patting him on the back, "I won't forget to celebrate any of my siblings, or children's birthday as long as I live."

"Neither would I," My wife smiled at my mom.

I squeezed her tighter in my arms, and kissed the top of her head, "Glad to hear that."

Later on that night, after the birthday party, I took my wife back to our home. Both of us knew things were changing.

**It is a short chapter, but hope you still like it. Please Read, and Review.**


	3. Things Are Easier

**Four Months Later**

She stood in front of the mirror, studying the small bump, lightly tracing her finger over where our child was carried, "I'm glad we don't hate each other, like we use to."

I laughed as I watched her from the doorway, "I never hated you, just didn't like the fact that the Ministry was forcing us to get married, after loosing my wife."

"I know how you feel, after Ron, I promised myself I would never fall in love again," She turned her head to look towards me, "Is it possible to be in love with someone you haven't even met before?"

I walked towards her, and placed a hand on her stomach, smiling, "Yes Hermione, I think it is very possible," I rubbed my thumb against her cheek, and leaned in to kiss her, "I loved my last child, Fleur was carrying, I still do in a way."

She had tears in her eyes, as she stared up at me, "I'm sorry about what they put you through, this must be hard for you, me carrying this baby," she rubbed her stomach, as she walked over to the bed, and sat down.

"Hermione," I knelt down in front of her taking her smaller hands in mine, "I do miss them, but if I were to choose someone to spend the rest of my life with, I'm glad it was you."

"You are?"

"Yes," I leaned in, and kissed her lips lightly.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed the side of my face, "I love you, you know that, I needed to hear that," she jumped back, and stared at me with panic, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it th-"

I reached my hand to the back of her head, and pulled her into a passion filled kiss, "Hermione, you didn't do anything wrong. I know what you meant."

She stared at me, with want in her eyes, trying to obtain her breath, "That was great," she buried her face against my chest, "I think I need to get dinner ready."

I laid her back against the carpet, and leaned in to kiss her again, sliding a hand down her leg, "Don't worry about dinner."

She nodded, pulling me back into a kiss.

After making love, she laid beside me, with her hands over her stomach where our baby was. That was one of things that was also different from the first month of being married, we didn't schedule ourselves for sex anymore. Actually that was how she became pregnant, I believe that it was the night of George's birthday, because the Healer had told us she was a little over four months now.

We had gone from talking with a door between us, to being able to sit in the same room, sharing a descent conversation, and becoming lovers.

**Two Weeks Later**

"What do you mean you got a job?" I stared at my wife confused, as I pointed towards her stomach, "You're more then half way along in you pregnancy," I sat in rhw near sofa, and looked at her, "A job?"

She calmly turned the page of a pregnancy book she had purchased, without even looking at me, "Yes Bill, a job. I don't want to sit on my ass all day, watching soaps, and eating bon bon's."

"Soap, why would you watch soap? Bon bon's?" 'What is she talking about.'

She just shook her head, "A muggle thing, nevermind. Yes a job, Oliver Wood wants me to do the bookkeeping for the new Quidditch Shop he opened, and don't wo-"

"Are you having an affair?" I glared at her.

She faked being surprised, "Oh dear, you caught me, yes Bill, Mr. Wood finds women bearing children of another man a real turn on. That's the only reason why he would hire me to do his books." She glared at me, before turning back to her book, "Can't believe you actually think I'll cheat on you."

"I don't see why Oliver can't find another bookkeeper," I mumbled.

She smiled at me, and placed a hand over mine, "Because I agreed that I would do his bookkeeping when he asked me at George's birthday party."

I rested my forehead against her's, and cupped her chin in my hands, "I was stupid for thinking you would cheat on me," I thought back for a moment, and realized she hadn't denied it, "You're not, are you though?"

She threw her arms up in the air as she stood to her feet, causing the book to fall from her lap, "NO!!" She hurried from the lounge, and ran up the steps.

I just decided to let her have tme to cool off for a while, and go for a walk, I wasn't about to get hex.

**Later On That Night**

When I got back from my walk, I found the table was set already, and heard my wife's radio. She had gotten it when we came back from when we visited her parents, from her childhood room.

I walked into the kitchen, and found my wife in tears as she scrubbed the dishes, and cursed myself under my breather, "Hermione, I was an idiot, I know you wouldn't had cheated on me."

"Damn right!" She answered weakly, as she turned around, "I care about your feelings, and I wouldn't want to do anything ot hurt you. You should know that."

I opened my arms to her, and squeezed her as she wrapped her arms around my waiste, "I care about you, and when you told me your were bookkeeping for Olivers new shop, all I could picture was how much happier you would be with someone your own age if you were to choose someone to move on with."

"If they didn't force us to get married, and we would had dated, maybe I would had married you," She wrapped her arms around my neck, and pulled me into a kiss, besides everyone know I go for older men, she winked as she headed out of the kitchen.

I noticed her rub her stomach, after taking her seat at the table I pulled out for her, "Now there are certain things I would like you to do for me, regarding the job. First when you're ready to come home, floo me no matter what, and I will get you. Second I don't want you do lift anything heavier then the books, and try to stay calm as much as possible. Finally-"

"Bill, I will be keeping his books once a week, no more, no less," She smiled sweetly at me, "I am lucky to have someone who cares for me so much."

"Don't forget it eaither," I leaned in towards her, and kissed her forehead, "Still, I still want you to do as I suggested."

She laughed lightly, "Yes dear."

I grinned, knowing she was just humoring me, "Thanks. dear."

Life was definiately getting more better...


	4. Baby, and Inlaws

**Five Months Later **

The last few months of my wife's pregnancy went by faster then I thought, and before we knew it we welcomed, Alexander Ronald Weasley, into the world. He came a month before due, and was definitely my son, twenty-one inches, and weighed eight pounds. Dark auburn hair, and blue eyes, with a hint of brown around the center. Now he was almost a month in three days.

Mom had asked us to leave Alexander with them, so I could take my wife out, of course being new parents we ended up being back at the Burrow in an hour. Not that we didn't enjoy our thirty minute meal, and the quick walk through moms garden, trying to stay out of view from my parents, so they wouldn't think we didn't trust them. It didn't help matters much, when my sister leaned outside the upstairs menu, and called for us to get in the house, since we were already back.

Mom came downstairs, with my son in her arms, smiling at my wife, and me, "So did you have time to inhale the meal?"

My wife hurried to my mom, and started kissing our son, while mom just held him with a smile on her face. She looked at my mom, and returned the smile, "Thank you Molly, it was nice to get out, we probably woud had been gone longer but a couple brought there baby to the resteurant and before we knew it we were both on our way home," she removed our son from moms arms, and held him close to her causing him to start making sucking sounds with his mouth, "Well someone is hungry."

"Or horny," George said, as he came into the house with Anya, both grinning.

Anya smacked my brother, as she made her way to greet our parents, "I don't know how you dealt with that husband of mine."

Hermione adjusted Alexander in her arms, as started to go to the kitchen where my mom had some bottles premade incase we visited, "I got Bill used to drinking out of a bottle, instead of depending on my breast, the tip you gave me was helpful. Thanks Molly."

I laughed when I noticed my mom blush­ a little, "She meant the baby mom, Alexander," I watched as my wife came back into the room, staring at us confused.

"What happened?" She held the bottle to my sons mouth, as she looked at my brother, who wasn't hiding his amusement from her, "What did you do now, George?" She sat on the couch, and turned her focus to our son.

I joined my wife on the couch, and leaned into her and whipered, "You just thanked mom for giveing you that tip on getting me to drink from the bottle, instead of depending on your breast."

My wife's eyes widened, as her cheeks turned a nice shade of red, "I meant Alexander."

"Sure you did," My George answered.

Mom smacked my brother, as she changed the topic, "What brings you two here?"

My brother wrapped his wife in his arms, and grinned at our parents, "Anya, and I are going to have a baby."

Mom pulled Anya into a bone crushing hug, "Authur, can't you believe we're going to be welcoming another Weasley baby into this family," she quickly released Anya, as she hurried into the kitchen, "Let's have some coa coa, and chocolate cake to warm you up before walking home Bill, and Hermione, also to celebrate the new baby coming.

**Six Months Later**

Oliver Granger, about five-ten, two hundred and ten pounds, pure muscles, and my own father in-law. He was a descent man, but there was something about him that could make myself a bit on edge, probably the was the fact he saw me as the man who was shagging his daughter. Of course that was all in my head, according to my wife.

Jean Granger, five-six, and the sweetest woman I knew, besides my mother. She didn't make me nervous, but feel more like I was at home in her home, she was almost like the muggle version of my mom.

We were at my inlaws house, spending the weekend with them, so they were able to be with there grandson. So here I am sitting in the living room, sitting across Oliver, while holding my son. The first time I met them was the weekend after there daughter, and I got married, and that was harder then almost anything I Had gone through. Trying explaining to people you never met that you married there daughter, who at the time wanted to be anywhere but with me at the time, and then tell them about having to become pregnant in less then a year. Yeah, not the best icebreaker.

"So, Mione tells me, your father is fascinated by muggle's as she put it," Oliver leaned in towards me, and stroked his grandsons cheek.

"Yes, absolutely. He pretty much drowns my wife, and brother inlaw with questions about everything to do with muggles," I looked down at my sleeping son, "His biggest interest with muggles at the moment it fishing, he keeps asking Harry about the sport, and how exactly it works. Not much fishing in the magic world."

"Fishing, well I actually go fishing every Saturday, around four in the morning, till eight in the morning, perhaps your father, and you would want to join me sometime," He stood and walked to a log book case against the back wall, and started pulling out five books, then set them in front of me, "Your father can actually have these, I read them already, all about diffrent types of fish, an dfishing techniques," he clapped his hand, causing me to jump a little, and my son to stir as he hurried back to the book case, bringing another book back, "Here this book might interest you father and you, it has every muggle sport ever listed."

I smiled at the other man, who my wife obviously got her love for knowledge, and reading from, "Thank you sir."

"Your family has been good to my girl," He smiled as he lifted his grandson from my arms, and sat in the arm chair, "I would like to get to know your parents, and this will be a good way to bond."

"I heard bonding," My wife looked at her father nervously, before sitting beside me on the couch, she noticed the stack of books, "Fishing, Sports, what's going on?"

I wrapped my arm around her waiste, and smiled, :"Was explaining to your father about my dads latest muggle fascination with fishing."

"I invited your husbanf, and extended the invitation to your father inlaw, thought it would be good to bond with your inlaws," He winked at his daughter, and smiled as Jean took a seat on the arm of the chair he sat in, and wrapped her arm across the back of the chair, "Jean dear, perhaps you, and Molly can plan a girls night, or something."

She smiled at her husband, then looked at me, "Do you think your mother would be interested?"

"I am sure they would love to get to know about the ones who raised such a brilliant woman," I smiled at my wife, who now was blushing.

She rested her head on my shoulder.

**Four Months Later**

I sat in the living room beside my wife, watching as she levitated my moms lamp in the air, moving it to the opposite side of the room just as Harry would go to turn it on, "Not that this isn't funny to watch, but I would like to know if you have reason for this?"

"She likes to make me think I am going crazy," Harry answered from where he was sitting, he looked at my wife, "Remember Ginny, and you use to do stuff like that all the time with Ron, and me."

My wife faked innocent, "Me?" She looked at me, wrapping her arms around mine, "Bill, are you going to let him accuse me like that?"

I grinned as I got to my feet, "I will take care of him, dear," I turned my attention to where my brother in-law was sitting, "But first I am going to see if mon has any of her chocolate cookies left."

She for to her own feet, and crossed her arms, "Some husband you make. I am going to check on Alexander, upstairs," she winked at me, as she hurried up the steps to her old room, from when she moved in with my mom after her graduation. and Ron died.

I grinned as I got to my own feet, "I think I will check on my son with you."

"You two are so obvious," Harry shouted as I hurried up the stairs.

When I got to my wife's room, I found her laying on the bed with our son snuggled in her arms staring at her.

She smiled at me when I joined her on the bed, "He is getting big isn't he, only six months old."

I patted my sons stomach, as I placed a gentle kiss to his red head, "He sure is, and I might add, he also seems to have a good sense of beauty."

"Why do you say that?" She rolled to her side with our son still cradled in her arm, whiled her other arm rested on top of my hand, which was placed over his stomach still.

"Well he hasn't taken his eyes off of you, since I entered the room," I smiled as she stared into our sons eyes, "Bill?"

I stared at her, as she continued to stare down at Alexander, "Hmmm?"

"While I was at the Leakey Cauldron this morning with Ginny, and the baby, there were some guys talking about the marraige law coming to an end soon," She leaned in, and kissed our sons forehead, and stroked his hair gently, as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Oh," Was all I could manage to get out, without sounding worried. I kissed the back of my sons head, as he remained focused on the woman cradleing him, my wife.

"I don't think we should stay together just for the childrens sake, if there isn't reason to," She looked up at me, with watery gold like eyes, "Is there?"

I caught her eyes, and was tempted to jump on her, and wrap her in my arms, but since our baby was in between us, I just rested my arm over hers, which laid across our sons chest. "Hermione, you gave me a beautiful son, and a life i never thought I would beable to have again, I don't want you to leave me, I-"

"Bill, come down here!" My mom was heard from downstairs.

My wife sat on the edge of the bed, and held our son, as she got to her feet, "I think I will take Alexander back to 'Shell's Cottage', and put him to bed, first I am going to say good bye to your mom."


	5. Bowling, and Boding

**I apologise about chapter four, I didn't realize I put her parents died, I actually meant to say she moved in with the Weasley's after she graaduted, and Ron died. Her parents are still very much alive. I would also like to thank those readers, for those lovely reviewers. I fixed the problem in chapter four.**

**--**

**Chapter Five**

My dad sat beside my father inlaw, as we waited our turns to bowl, he was a big muggle sports fan since him, and Oliver started getting to know eachother, "Now what is the object of this game, again?"

Oliver smiled at my father, "Watch me, Authur," he stood up, and picked up one of the bowling balls, (I been bowling with my wife, so I knew about the game), and rolled the ball down the alley causng all but one pin to fall, "The object of the game is to knock down the pins with the ball. We get two chances per turn."

"Hermione, and I came here when she was pregnant," I smiled at Oliver, who just grinned, and drank his beer. I smiled as my dad tried to do what Oliver had done,

Dad cheered himself, when the ball knocked all the pins down, he looked at me, "I like this sport."

"Alright, your turn son," Oliver gestured for me to take my turn, he looked at my dad, "Can't wait until Alex is old enough to play. Hermione started playing when she was four."

"Which is probably why she beat me all five games," I mananged to get the ball in the gutter both times. "Hopefully my son is better then me."

"Maybe next time you might want to cut down on the beer intake," Oliver pointed to the second empty pitcher, as if he was trying to prove a point.

"I will take that into consideration," I mumbled to myself, as I took a seat beside my dad.

My dad looked around after looking at the time for the fifth time, "What's keeping George, and Harry with the food, and drinks?"

I jumped at the opportunity to go search for the two brothers who abandoned me fifteen minutes ago, "I'll go find them father," I turned to leave, just in time to see the two men in question returning with a tray of fries, nacho's and another pitcher of beer.

George probably noticed my expression change, because he laughed knowingly, "Sorry to leave you with the elder, brother."

Oliver rolled his eyes, "Elder, are we?" He looked at my father, "Authur what do you think, should we challenge the three to a another game. Three against two 'elders'?"

My father glared playfully at my brother, and smiled at Oliver, "Only hope these old bones still work," he teased.

Harry laughed as he sat on the other side of me, "I think there teasing us," he looked at George, then me, "George has a big mouth."

I looked at my brother, then to my brother inlaw, "Took you almost nine years to figure that one out?"

"Unless you are afraid of getting beat by us," My father inlaw added in a daring voice.

"No!" All three of us answered at the challenge, then laughed.

This was definiately a night to remember...

I grinned as I watch her lay our son down in his room, she was beautiful, robes were open allowing me to see her breast, "Mmmmmm."

She just rolled her eyes as she tightened her robe, "Don't even look at me like that," she turned on the night light to my sons room, then tried to pass me, but was stopped by my arms, which circled her waiste.

She crossed her arms, and stared at me, "What do you think you're doing?"

I leaned down, and started kissing her neck, "You."

"You're drunk," She rested her hands against my chest trying to push me off.

"Am not, took sober up potion," I reached my hand down to the knot to her robes, and untied it, "I would never come home to you drunk," I teased her nipple with my thumb, causing her to moan, "I was actually planning on going to bed when I got here, but I watched as you nursed my son, and my evening plans changed."

She looked at me puzzled, "How long have you been home?"

"About thirty minutes," I dropped her robe to the floor, "I want you."

"I haven't noticed," She teased as she pulled me into our own room, and over to our bed.

I grinned as I removed my shirt, and quickly joined my wife on the bed, "I should try to be more obvious."

She giggled as I started kissing behind her ear again, "How would you suppose, you would be more obvious?"

"Next time I will just have you take all my clothes off as soon as I step into the house next time I want to shag my wife," I loved the feeling of her small hands rubbing against my chest, "Oh yeah, your father sent his love to you."

"Merlin no," She rolled to her side, and laughed, leaving me a bit puzzled, "You didn't just tell me that, as we're about to make love."

I looked at her confused.

She smiled shaking her head, "How would you like if we were about to make love, and I say 'by the way your mother says hi'," she looked at me, "Unless you wanted to ruin the mood."

"I see your point," I looked at the ceiling, "So what do you want to do now?"

She leaned over me, and pressed her lips to mine, "I want you to hold me," she lowered her head to my shoulder, and wrapped an arm around my waist, "Just hold me."

.

"I could do that," I wrapped my arms around her, and smiled as I listened to her studed breathing, "Hermione, love?"

Nothing.

I kissed the top of her head, and smiled, "You are a good woman, mother, and wife Mrs. Weasley."

**One Month Later**

"Want to try this mac and cheese mommy got for her boy?" My wife leaned against the magic high chair, which made sure a child from the age of birth, to three was safely kept during feeding, making it the ideal baby furniture for any parent to own. She was trying to get him to take it for the last ten minutes, without any success.

I made myself know, "Need a hand dear?"

She raised her brow, "You think you could get him to eat this?"

"Watch and learn," I took her place in front of my son, and scooped up his food, and slipped it into his mouth without any trouble. So at least I thought.

Next thing I knew, I had yellow gunk all over me, and a giggling wife behind me. I turned and glared at her, "I don't think it's that funny."

Alex started laughing, causing my wife to laugh louder.

I looked at my son, trying not to smile, and ended up joining the laughing two, "I think you met to do that, didn't you?"

He just smiled, as he started playing with the food I had set in front of him.

I watched as he sucked on his fingers, and smiled up at my wife who was now standing behind me, "Well at least he is eating it his own way."

"Yes, that is progress," She smiled as she watched our son, and massaged my shoulders not realizing it at first.

I smiled as Alex stared at me, like he knew something I didn't, "Our parents are double dating tonight."

"Really," She slid her arms around my neck, and rested her head on my shoulder, "So interesting how well my father, and you father get along. My father never really liked to be so social with our neibhor's, except for the Miller's, but they moved to the America's."

"Well they are like family dear," I looked down at my stained shirt, then at my son, "I don't think they will be to happy if I show up at work with my shirt stained."

My wife smiled as she waved her wand, causing the stain to dissapear, "You will be hom by three, I have a Healer's appointment."

"I have a meeting, I asked Ginny, and she said she would watch Alex for us," I looked at our son, and smiled as he grinned at the sound of his aunt's name.

"Mommy out!" Alex unclasped the top of his high chair, then put his arms out toward his mom, "Play."

"At least he lets me put him in the chair," She lifted our son from the chair, and carried him to the sink.

Our son is a good eater, when we have company, or when it's just him and me. But when the three of us are all home, without company, he likes to play around.

I walked into the living room, and sat on the couch besde my wife, "I'm sorry about not being able to come home and watch Alex," I noticed as tears started falling from her cheek.

"I will drop Alex off at Harry's, and Ginny's on the way to the Healers, then on my way from the Healers I will meet you at your work alright," She rested her head on my shoulder, and smiled as our son walked from one toy chest to the other as he sorted out his toys, "He is a smart littlle boy isn't he?"

"Hermione, if you are pregnant, don't be afraid to tell me alrignt, I'll love the child just as much as I do Alex," Just as I said that, I felt something cushiony hit the side of my head, "Perhapos a little more," I crawled on the floor, and tackled my two year old and started tickling him.

My wife laughed as she watched us, she was hold the nerf ball that hit my head in her hands, " You're going to be late for work, and I need to bathe, and lay our son down before I drop him off."

"I love you," I kissed my son soundly on the cheek, before getting to my feet, then kissed my wife before flooing to Diagon Alley.

**THE POTTER"S HOUSE**

I smiled as my wife entered my office, "How did it go Mrs. Weasley."

She smiled as she came around my desk, and sat on my lap, "It went well," she leaned in her face towards mine, and kissed me, "The Healer said I am due October twenty eighth," she placed one of my hands over her stomach, "I am pregnant."

I leaned back in, and kiss her with all the passion, and love I felt for her at the moment, "I'm going to be a father, again."

"I am glad your happy," She looked around my office, and froze when she noticed a picture of the two of us out by the lake hanging by the fireplace, "When was this taken?"

"George's birthday party, before we apperated, mom managed to snap it," I smiled as she continued to look at all the other pictured on my wall of my family, mostly of my wife and son.

She smiled as I wrapped my arms around her waist, "Well the meeting went well, we just barely finished right before you came actually," I kissed the top of he head, "You know I love you, Mrs. Weasley."

She smiled at me, as she pulled out of my arms, and sat on my desk, "Do you really now?"

I didn't waist anytime embracing her on my desk, I grinnned, "Of course I do," I slid my hand under the sun dress she had on, "Anticipating?"

"No it's easier to take on, and off for the Healers," She looked at me, then at the door, "Uhm."

"Oh, right," I waved my wand, as I sound proofed my room, and locked the door, "That would had been awkward."

She nodded before I leaned back in, and kissed her, "I love you," I removed the dress she had on, leaving her in only her bra, and pantes, "I'm so glad to have you in my life."

After the two of us made love, and got our clothes back on, we both finished up my last minute parchments, and left to get our son. With a few employees looking at us knowingly as we left my office.

My wife smiled at me as we sat in my sisters living room, "People will definiately be talking tomarrow."

"Talking about what dear?" My mom, who was visiting Harry, and my sister, asked as she took a seat holding my son.

My sister rolled her eyees, "She's been here since you dropped him off," she looked at our mother, "It's like she doesn't think I am capable of watching Alex."

"So how was that appointment dear?" Mom asked, ignoring her own daughter.

"It was routine," My wife answered as she gathered our son in her arms, she looked at me, "Darling, I think it's time to drop Alex off at his grandma Jean, and Grampa Oliver, then I need to get hom and rest."

I glanced over to see my mom open, and close her mouth a couple time, "Love you mom," I kissed her, and my sisters cheek, and watched as my wife did the same to both woman.

"I'll see you next week for Alex's birthday party,"My wife said as she kiss my mothers cheek, before we left for my house.

As we walked a little away from the neibhorhood of my sisters, I wrapped my arm around my wife, "Now why didn't you tell my mom, or your sister you're pregnant?"

"Because your sister was going to tell her she's pregnant, didn't want to take her moment," My wife smiled as our son rested his head against her shoulder, "Can't believe I am going to have another baby."

I grinned, as I thought about being an uncle, and a father again, "So mom will be besides herself, trying to figure out who to visit when the babies come."

"I doubt that, I think most her attention will be on Ginny's baby, since Harry doesn't have his parents, and I do. My mom will be around alot with our baby, like she is with Alex," My wife assured me, "So my mom is going to keep Alez for four days, and will bring him to the Burrow for his birthday party."

"Sounds good to me," I smiled as my son popped his head up, and smiled, "Got your attention, didn't I?"

My wife laughed as she kissed the side of our sons cheek, "You're going be three, aren't you baby."

"Party!" Our son clapped his hands excitedly, as he bounced in his mothers arms.

Who could ask for anything else?

**Sorry it took so long to post a new chapter, hope yoiu like this chapter. Please read, and review.**


End file.
